Power Play
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Tommy and Jason have more in common than they ever thought.
1. Angered Red

POWER PLAY

DISCLAIMERAUTHOR'S NOTE

Doesn't belong to me, but Haim Saban and Fox Kids. I got this idea after watching the _Green With Evil_ mini-series. In Pts 2. and 3 (_Jason_'_s Battle_ and _The Rescue_), Goldar goads Jason and unlike his usual calm demeanor, he reacts to each bait. This is just my idea of why. Takes place shortly after _Gung Ho_. Oh and I've seen some episodes where they refer to Jason as "Jason Lee Scott" and I'm going under the assumption that Lee is a middle name.

CHAPTER ONE: ANGERED RED

Jason Lee Scott sparred with one of his best friends, Tommy Oliver. Both were unaware of the audience they had in Trini Quan, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, and Zack Taylor.

"Man, they're good," Zack commented.

"I know. It's almost like watching the Expo," Kimberly agreed. The other Rangers smiled, remembering the Martial Arts Expo that Jason and Tommy had first encountered each other at. As Jason and Tommy sparred, Kimberly looked around the youth center. Then, she spotted Jason's mother.

"Hey, Mrs. Scott!" she called.

"Huh?" Jason asked. Tommy took advantage of the distraction to knock Jason off his feet with a sweeping kick. The boy grunted as he landed on his back.

"No fair, bro," he wheezed. His partner laughed as he helped him up.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?" Jason wondered.

"Jason, I need to talk to you," Mrs. Scott stated.

"What's the matter? Is it Dad?" Jason asked.

"No, Mike's okay," Mrs. Scott replied. Tommy frowned slightly, confused as to why Jason's mother had used her husband's first name when referring to Jason's father.

"Mom, what's going on?" Jason prompted.

"Your father wants to talk to you," Mrs. Scott said.

"Mike is my father, not him," Jason insisted.

"Jason, he came all this way," Mrs. Scott pointed out.

"Forget it! I don't want to see him!" Jason exclaimed.

"Jase, come on," Trini encouraged.

"No! No way! Forget it! He's not my father! He never was!" Jason cried. With that, he pushed past his friends.


	2. Kimberly Explains And Tommy Drops A Bomb...

DISCLAIMER

Definitely not mine. Owned by Haim Saban and Fox Kids.

Tommy stared at his friends.

"What's gotten into **him**?" he wondered.

"It's his father. He doesn't want to see his father," Kimberly realized.

"What they don't get along?" Tommy questioned.

"Man, that's an understatement," Zack responded.

"But he sounded really concerned," Tommy objected.

"Michael Scott is Jason's stepfather," Kimberly answered. "Jason hates his real father. And I can't blame him," she continued.

"Why not?" Billy asked. Though Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason had been friends for a long time, only Kimberly seemed to know what had happened between Jason and his real father.

"Well, according to Jason, the guy was a real control freak. He lived on power trips," Kimberly replied. "I mean, you guys remember when Jason would sometimes show up with bruises and stuff," she continued.

"Oh, yeah," Zack recalled musingly.

"His real father was the whole reason Jason got into the martial arts. He wasn't going to stand down anymore," Kimberly told them.

"Oh, man," Tommy said. He raked his hair with with his fingers.

"What?" Trini queried.

"I know how Jason feels," Tommy replied.


	3. Tommy's Past

DISCLAIMER

Not mine. Haim Saban and Fox Kids. Wow! I've gotten reviews for this story. If you're wondering why I like torturing two of my three favorite Rangers don't ask me, because I have no clue.

"What do you mean you know what Jason's going through?" Kimberly asked.

"Look, I know I probably should've told you guys sooner, but I'm adopted," Tommy stated.

"Okay, no big deal," Kimberly responded with a shrug. Tommy gave a short laugh and threw her a small smile. "Well, the thing is: before the Olivers adopted me, I went through a couple of other foster homes and they, uh---they weren't so good," he continued.

"Tommy, I'm sorry," Kimberly said softly, laying a hand on his arm.

"Hey, it's over, now, but...that's how I know what Jason's going through," Tommy told them.

"So, are you going to talk to him?" Trini wondered.

"I might later. Something tells me that right now, we should just leave him alone," Tommy replied.

"Right," the others agreed.


	4. Jason's Memories

DISCLAIMER

Not mine. Owned by Haim Saban and Fox Kids. Wow. Flashbacks to _Green With Evil Pts. 2_ and _3_ also belong to them. Other flashbacks belong to me. I'm actually getting good reviews on this story. I figured since I was hurting Jason and Tommy, I'd get chewed out.

In the Angel Grove woods, Jason grunted in time with the kata. As he worked, memories of being trapped in Rita's dark dimension flashed through his head.

_Goldar had Jason by the throat and had lifted him off the ground._

_"Just remember one thing human: I can finish you off any time I choose," he sneered. He was dropped and Jason sank to the floor in a daze._

_"Show yourself, Jason! Give up! I'll be merciful!" Goldar cackled._

Jason let out an angry yell as the memories hit.

_Goldar had Jason by the throat and had lifted him off the ground._

_"Just remember one thing human: I can finish you off any time I choose," he sneered. _

The words echoed in Jason's mind and he groaned, trying to will away the memories. However, they still came.

_His father had him by the throat and had lifted him off the ground._

_"Just remember one thing boy: I can finish you off any time I choose," he sneered. Then he threw his son to the floor._

Jason sighed shakily, then slid to the ground.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, I know, I know. I left you hanging again. Just let me figure out where to go from here and I'll update. Patience please.


	5. Tommy Talks To Jason

DISCLAIMER

Don't belong to me, but Haim Saban and Fox Kids.

Jason's eyes clouded as he remembered. The fights, the yelling, the beatings. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie.

"Hey," Tommy greeted.

"What are **you** doin' here?" Jason asked.

"I figured you'd want to talk," Tommy replied.

"Well, I don't," Jason snapped.

"Look, I've given you enough time to cool down. We can talk rationally," Tommy said.

"I don't wanna talk," Jason muttered.

"Jase, I know," Tommy stated.

"Huh?" Jason asked, finally turning around so that they were facing.

"Jase, I was in the same position once or twice. However, **those** guys weren't related to me," Tommy responded.

"You're saying you're adopted?" Jason asked.

"That's not the point right now," Tommy said. "The point is: you need to confront your father. You need to let go," he continued.

"You don't understand," Jason insisted. Tommy gave a short of laughter.

"**I** don't understand? Jase I've been hit with anything and everything," he revealed.

"Were you ever choked? Told that you could be finished off at any time?" the other boy snapped.

"Yeah, actually I was," came the response. "I had just turned thirteen. My birthday present? A trip to the E.R." Jason blew out a breath.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to him," he muttered.


	6. Confrontation

DISCLAIMER

The only character that I can claim is Jason's real father. Everything else belongs to Haim Saban and Fox Kids.

Jason blew out a breath. He wasn't sure if he could face his real father. The man had done so much damage. But he had promised Tommy. The Red Ranger wasn't sure what it was about the Green Ranger that could make him break down his defenses. In so many ways, they were alike. Maybe that was it. The fact that Tommy could understand him. The boy messed up his hair with his hands. Then, he walked away. After finding out from his mother, where his real father was, Jason went to the apartment. With a sigh, he knocked on the door. _Tommy, you **so** ow me one, bro_, he thought. The door opened to reveal a tall, distinguished man. His name was Gary Kent.

"Jason. You're here," he noted. He opened the door all the way and motioned for the boy to come in. Jason did so.

"Mom said you wanted to see me," Jason stated stoicly.

"I just wanted to see what you looked like," Mr. Kent said.

"Well, this is it. I'm sixteen. I'm not the eight-year old you used to beat to a pulp," Jason replied.

"Jason will you please---I'm trying," Mr. Kent told him.

"You're trying? No offense, on! You really think you could fool **me**? I know you! I know what you can do! I'm only here because I promised a friend I'd talk to you!" Jason exclaimed.

"What? You couldn't come on your own?" Mr. Kent asked.

"Would I have a reason to?" Jason shot back. Without warning, the man reared back a hand! Instead of flinching like he would've done as a child, Jason deftly caught the advancing hand.

"I told you. I'm not eight: **Daddy**," he spat. "I knew this was a bad idea. I'm outta here," he continued. With that, he turned and walked away.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey. Can anyone tell me how to get my C2 Community into the archive? I'm about ready to take it down. I mean, there's no point in keeping it up if I'm the only one able to find and enjoy it.


	7. Taken

AUTHOR'S NOTEDISCLAIMER

I wasn't happy with the way I ended Power Play, so I decided to put in more chapters. Here is a list who reviewed my last chapter to the letter:

Arwennicole: I think Jason got me a little sick. Thank Goldar shudders great story. At least Jason was able to confront him. Love all your work. Write more soon.

Navy-Thunder: That was a nice short fanfiction. Good seeing fighting with Goldar payed off for Jason. I look forward to some more of your work.

DTM666: That's right, Jason. Thank Goldar. At least you didn't quip about owing him one. Seriously, good stuff.

BloriConra4Ever: I liked it. I hope you consider a sequel, see what happened to Tommy in more detail, or something.

JadeAlmasy: hey great story! this is a wonderful story the chapters could be a little long no afence, but Im not complaining. keep up the good work and update soon! sorry my last review was really saposta be for the whole story i thought i was at the end till I saw that there were 7 chapters anyways all the stuff that I said in the other review still count i hope you do a story on Tommys past! keep up the good work on ALL of your storys!

As usual, original characters belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Jason's dad.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Jason and Tommy were sparring furiously. They were both unaware that they were being watched by their friends.

"Is it me, or does Jason seem a bit off?" Trini queried softly.

"Yes, he does seem a bit preoccupied," Billy agreed.

"I bet it's because he hasn't talked to us about what happened with his real dad a couple of weeks ago," Kimberly surmised.

"What I don't get is **why** he won't talk to us," Zack said in frustration.

"His stupid male macho pride," Kimberly grumbled.

"Hey! Not all males display an overexertion of masculinity!" Billy objected.

"What'd he say?" Kimberly wondered.

"He said not all guys act that way," Trini translated. Meanwhile, Tommy could sense Jason's tenseness as they fought.

"Hey, you okay, bro?" the Green Ranger questioned.

"Fine," the Red Ranger growled. He executed a Tornado Kick only to have the other boy knock him off his feet.

"If you're fine, then how I come I just wiped the floor with you?" Tommy asked, semi-jokingly. Jason picked himself up.

"Just forget it," he snapped. Before Tommy could stop him, he headed for the youth center's exit.

"Jason? Where are you going?" Kimberly wondered in surprise.

"Home. Don't feel like hangin' out anymore," Jason replied. He quickly left before the others could question him further. The boy began the long walk back to his house. All of a sudden, a car screeched to a stop besides him.

"Huh? What?" Though caught off-guard, the teen attempted to fight the men that suddenly surrounded him. However, one of the assailants brought out a cloth and put it over Jason's nose and mouth. With a moan, Jason slumped over and he was put in the car, which made a squealing noise as it zoomed down the road.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know two weeks is a long time between the events, but I figured it fit in with Jason's personality.


	8. Missing Red

DISCLAIMER

Still not mine. It belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Tommy had been sleeping soundly when he heard a phone ringing distantly. A few seconds later, he heard his mother talking. _What's going on?_ he wondered when she didn't hang up shortly. The boy walked in the direction of his mother's voice.

"Hey. What's goin' on?" he mumbled. Marissa Oliver held up a finger, indicating that she'd answer him in a minute. Tommy tapped his foot impatiently.

"No, Becky. I told you, Jason's not here," Mrs. Oliver responded. Tommy jerked awake. Jason wasn't at home? "And you've called Billy, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly?" the woman queried. Tommy couldn't make out Mrs. Scott's response, but the look on his mother's face was clear: Jason hadn't come home and no one knew where he was. Tommy's eyes clouded. Where could Jason be?


	9. Jason's Nightmare

DISCLAIMER

As usual, regular characters don't belong to me. They belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gary Kent, Jason's real dad.

The first thing Jason was aware of when he returned to consciousness was the throbbing of his head. The second thing he became aware of was that he couldn't move. His arms had been shackled to the ends of a bed post.

"What?" he asked. Then, "Oh, my head." He heard footsteps. The boy waited, watching through narrow eyes. Then, the figure came into view.

"Dad! What the heck are you thinking? Why'd you grab me?" Jason asked, his voice loud with anger.

"Did you **really** think I was gonna let you get away with your insolence, boy?" Gary Kent shot back. "I ask you to come see me, I act civil, and all you can do is run your mouth!" Without warning, a hand snaked out and connected with Jason's mouth. "Apparently, I need to reset the rules," the man continued.

"Forget your rules," Jason snapped. This resulted in him being slapped again.

"**Don**'**t** speak unless spoken to! Did you forget that, boy?" Gary snarled. _Do I look like a boy to you?_ Jason retorted silently. However, he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to get smacked again. _Man, if I could only reach my morpher!_ Jason thought again. But then, Zordon's admonishment came back to him: **_Never use your power for personal gain_**. Jason's eyes darkened. He had to figure out a way out of here.

"Dad, comecome on. Justjust let me go. If you do, I won't tell anybody," he said rapidly.

"I said, **shut up**!" Gary roared, his hand coming in contact with Jason's face once again. Jason's shoulders slumped. He was alone. And back in the nightmare.


	10. Searching For A Son

DISCLAIMER

Still ain't mine. Still belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I can only claim Gary Kent and the officers.

The next morning, Becky and Mike Scott had only one thing on their minds and that was finding their son. He still hadn't come home and they were growing even more frantic by the second. The woman quickly dialed nine-one-one.

"Yes, I'd like to report a missing person," she quickly said as soon as she had gotten through. The woman then explained that her son hadn't come home the previous evening and there had been no call from him, which was quite unusual. Within moments, two officers were at the Scott residence.

"Mrs. Scott, do you have a recent picture of your son?" one of the officers questioned.

"Yes," Becky replied. She pulled a recent photograph out of her purse.

"And you say he didn't call you last night?" the other officer questioned.

"That's right," Mike confirmed. "We're worried. This isn't like Jason," he continued.

"We'll do our best," the officers promised.

"Thank you," Becky said. The officers tipped their hats, and then walked out the door. Becky turned to her husband.

"Mike, where could she be?" she fretted.


	11. The Demand

DISCLAIMER

Well, I wish I could claim the Power Rangers, but unfortunately they belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. In case I didn't put it in the previous chapter, this applies for that one too. I only own Jason's jerk of a father.

Hours later, the search party that the Scotts had gathered reconvened back at their residence.

"We came up totally blank," Kimberly reported.

"Affirmative," Billy agreed glumly.

"No one can find him and we've all searched everywhere," Trini added.

"Man, this stinks," Zack stated.

"Guys, we can't give up. Jason wouldn't want that," Tommy reminded them.

"Yeah, but what else can we do? Jason's just not anywhere to be found," Kimberly responded. Meanwhile, Jason's parents were conversing with the primary officers.

"What do we do now?" asked Becky.

"We extend the parameters to include Stone Canyon and the surrounding vicinities," one of the officers replied. Just then, the phone rang.

"Oh, I know it'd be an awful thing to pull, but **please** let that be the kid stating this was all just a joke," an officer pleaded. Becky picked up the ringing instrument.

"Hello?" she queried.

"Hi, Becky," a voice sneered.

"Gary! What do you want?" Becky asked.

"Someone wants to talk to you," Gary sneered again. Then, she heard the words, "I'm okay, Mom."

"Jason!" Becky exclaimed.

"Who's Gary?" a third officer asked.

"Becky's ex-husband. They divorced when Jason was eight," Mike told them.

"Is there another phone?" the same officer asked quietly.

"Yes. In the kitchen," Mike told them. The officer went into the kitchen and silently picked up the receiver.

"What do you want, Gary?" Becky snapped.

"I want ten grand to get me and the kid out of Angel Grove," Gary answered.

"Gary, no. You can't have Jason," Becky objected. The man gave a short bark of laughter.

"I've already got him, Beck. You just get me that money, or you'll **never** see the brat alive again," Gary warned. Before she could say anymore, he hung up.

"Oh, no. Jason," the woman said worriedly.


	12. Standing Against Fear

DISCLAIMER

Okay, if I owned them instead of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney, would it be necessary for us to write our own stories about Tommy and Kimberly getting back together? No. Because we never would've broken them up in the first place. And to all TommyKat fans, that's your right. I have nothing against the couple, TommyKimberly is just my preference. And I know some things seem rushed, but give me a break. I did this chapter at 11: 43 at night.

Jason struggled against the bonds that held him. He had heard every word his father had said to his mother and he'd be danged if he was gonna let this jerk use him this way.

"This won't work. They'll **never** give you the money!" he shouted. Then, he winced. Contrary to what he had told his mother, the teen was actually in a fair amount of pain. His biological father had been periodically beating him. The man whirled around and jammed his hand around the boy's throat.

"You shut up!" he roared.

"Drop…dead," Jason croaked.

"Just remember one thing, boy: I can finish you off any time I choose," Gary hissed. Instead of numbing him like the words usually did, Jason renewed his struggle. Meanwhile, the officers, who had been able to trace the man's call, had set up a plan of action. Now, they were on their way to the apartment building they had found in Gary's name. Once they had the address, they hurried off their destination. Back at the apartment, Jason had finally managed to break free of the chains holding him. He wasn't quite sure how he had done it, but he decided it didn't matter. He lunged at his father.

"No more! You don't own me anymore! It ends now!" he cried. They began to fight. Minutes later, Jason was thrown to the floor and pinned there. Gary reared back a hand. _No!_ Jason's mind screamed. He raised an arm to protect himself. Then, the door burst open!

"Freeze! Police!" a voice shouted.

"Oh, thank God," Jason sighed in relief. One of the officers walked up to Gary and made him put his hands behind his back.

"You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" Jason watched as the man who had caused him so much pain was led away.

"Come on, kid. We've got some people who want to see you," an officer stated. With that, they left. When they got to his house, Jason broke into a run.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted.

"Jason! Honey!" Becky cried in relief as the boy enveloped his mother with a hug.

"Jase! You're okay!" Trini exclaimed in the same tone. Mrs. Scott pulled back slightly to stare at her offspring.

"Oh, honey," she breathed, seeing the cuts and bruises. "What did he do to you?" she asked.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm okay," Jason assured.

"Are you sure, son?" Mike questioned.

"I'm okay. Honest," Jason responded. The family hugged each other and stayed that way for some time.


	13. Letting Go

DISCLAIMER

Not mine. Still belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Gary and the officers are gone, so I can't claim them anymore. Darn. Oh, and sorry this was such a long story. I promise I'll never write a story with this many chapters again.

TWO DAYS LATER

Jason walked into the youth center.

"Look, there's Jason!" Billy exclaimed.

"Jase! Over here!" Trini cried. The boy walked over to his friends.

"So...how you doing?" Zack queried.

"Okay," Jason replied.

"Are you sure?" Kimberly asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jason answered. Then, he gave a short laugh. Puzzled, the others stared at him. "In a way, it was liberating. I mean, knowing that I could face him and stand up to him. Not cowering like that little eight-year old he used to know. I mean, when I was in Rita's dark dimension, fighting Goldar, he used some tactics my real father used to and it brought everything back. Then I had to face him. I guess in some ways, I can thank Goldar for this," he said.

"Oh. Okay. You did **not** just say that," Kimberly stated, looking a little queasy.

"Oh, I think I just made **myself** a little sick," Jason stated. Tommy, Trini, Billy, and Zack laughed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you or someone you know is being physically abused, call 1-800-4-A-CHILD (2-24453).


End file.
